Sparkling Angels
by H.A Forever
Summary: Okay. This is the beginning of a long hard and worthwhile story. This isn't your ordinary crossover fanfic. I was frustrated with the lack of good Twilight/Harry Potter crossovers. Summary inside. R
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"When in Rome"

Summary: Like I said before, I was frustrated with the lack of good crossover Twilight/Harry Potter fanfics. I was listening to _**Angels by Within Temptation**_ and the insparation struck! A lot of it will remind you of new moon, but it's still different in it's own way. I'm writing this to get it out of my system. Sorry if the first chapter is too short, but the others will be longer.

Anyway. The Cullens and Jacob get accepted to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. *groans* Ugh I'm sorry I can't tell you any more than that. But if I did. It would give too much away. Though I promise to work on it as much as I can. And I've spell checked the first chapter as much as I can.

I really, truly hope you like it.

Much love,

Chrystne-Cullen1901


	2. Chapter 1

_**Sparkling Angels**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_Chapter 1_---

"Are you ready, love?" Edward asked for the billionth time today. Well, how could I not be ready? We've discussed this almost everyday for two months and he's still asking? Ever since we got acceptance letters to Hogwarts, Edward's been acting weird. Actually everyone in the Cullen family has been acting strangely. But Carlisle, he's really excited that he'll get to see something new. He's gotten a job request from Hogwarts to work in the infirmary, and Esme is going to work as a secretary for Hogwarts. Since we're all too old to fit in with the first years, so we're all going to be sixth years.

"Yes, and yes I'm sure that I'm sure that I'm ready" I added with a slight chuckle. I sighed and gathered my bags. "Here, let me take those." He winked at me and ran out the room. I would have been able to take them myself if it hadn't been for the fact that I was only human. Technically a witch now since our acceptance to "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry". As I walked out to the car, I noticed Rosalie wasn't actually glaring at me for once. This is what I meant about strange. Emmett is the only one who is acting normal, still my big bear of a brother.

It's a good thing that Charlie is tough because the look on his face when I told him about Hogwarts was priceless, but I'm just thankful that he didn't bust a vein from the shock and awe. Renee knows too. So does Billy because Jacob is going too! He's actually driving himself since he doesn't want to ride with a bunch of "bloodsuckers". I sighed and got into the car. Edward sat next to me. Something on my face must have worried him because he started to try and calm me. I tried to feel the expression on my face when Edward said "Bella love, relax this is going to be fine. I'm with you remember?" He quickly kissed my forehead and started driving to the airport.

We arrived at the airport around the same time Jacob did. Jacob was very reluctant to let us pay for his trip to England with us. "Hey Bells." "Hey Jacob. Thanks for coming." "Sure sure, just hurry up and get on the plane." I paused for a moment "You're not happy are you?" Jacob kind of smirked and said "Well, riding on a plane with a bunch of bloodsuckers isn't my favorite, Bella."

"At least it's first class." I told him. He snorted and pushed me towards the plane. Edward appeared next to me, "Ready for the adventure of a life time?" He asked. I smiled a little nervously, "Sure sure." And I looked back at Jacob as we boarded the plane.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this computer and the idea. Oh! And my brain. BRAINS.

You should look up pics of the Mercedes McLaren. lol

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 2-----

"Bella? Wake up love, we're here." I looked up at the love of my existence groggily. Edward continued, "What an interesting dream you must have had." Realizing what he just said, I quickly panicked. "What did I say?!" I said this loudly enough that people on the plane turned to look at me. "Shh. You just said my name a few times and something about lightning. Care to explain?" I ran through my mind trying to find what he was talking about. Turns out that I couldn't find much other than there was a boy in my dream that had a lightning shaped scar. I was about to tell him I couldn't remember, but then remembered that I couldn't lie to save my life. So I said "All I remember is a boy with a lightning shaped scar, but I'm sure it was just a random dream." to try and convince him that I wasn't dreaming about other guys. He simply nodded and said "Well we're here. Welcome to England." We began gathering our stuff when Alice popped up. "Hi Bella! Aren't you so excited!? This is going to be great!" She quickly hugged me and left. "What was that?" I asked Edward and he smiled and said "Alice is just excited. That's all." I laughed and stepped out of the plane.

We landed in Westminster and the Cullens had rented several very expensive looking cars for us to drive to London in. Jacob drove by himself since once again he didn't want to ride with a bunch of "bloodsuckers". "Edward?" I asked "Hmm?" He looked at me. "Where exactly are we going? I mean Hogwarts can't possibly be in the middle of London, people would notice the castle." He gave a slight chuckle and said "The letter said to meet this person named 'Hagrid' at this inn called The Leaky Caldron. I don't know where the castle is, but I'm pretty sure it's not where all the muggles can see it." He added. "Muggles? What are those?" I asked. "Muggles are a wizard term for non-magical people. I should probably fill you in on the other terms they use too." So he explained to me about some more of the terms such as an insult they use "mudblood" is a person with muggle parents.

"How do you know all this?" I questioned. "Because it said all of this in the letter." About an hour later, we arrived at the Leaky Caldron. We parked our cars and waited about five more minutes for Jacob. He finally arrived. "Hey Jacob, enjoy the ride?" "Yeah I guess, but I hadn't expected them to let me drive the Mercedes McLaren." I laughed. Even if I didn't know that much about cars, I had to admit I looked really cool... and expensive. I decided it would be better not to ask, Jacob unexpectedly pulled me into one of his vice tight bear hugs. "Jake-can't-BREATHE!" He let me go and laughed. I laughed too. Though Edward looked worried that Jacob broke some part of me or something. We went in to the Leaky Caldron and almost immediately saw a huge man with wild brown hair and a pink umbrella.

He looked over at us and stood up. He walked up to us and said "Yeh mus' be the Cullens." Carlisle spoke "Yes, and you must be Hagrid?" "Yeah, I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Have yeh got yer supplies?" I did a double take. Supplies? What were we supposed to bring? I gave a questioning look to Edward who gave me the "I'll tell you later." look. Then Carlisle spoke again "No, we were about to." "Oh, well then this way.

" Hagrid lead us to the back of the inn through a door to a room with a brick wall. He took his pink umbrella and tapped different parts of the wall. Then, all of a sudden the wall started to open up to a town. "Welcome to Diagon Alley." Hagrid said. We followed him as he lead us to the Gringotts bank. "Ain't no place safer, except Hogwarts o' course." He told us. We got our wizard money and left. I don't know how the Cullens got all of that money but we on our way to Olliver's Wand shop.

I was nervous when Hagrid told us that the wand chooses the wizard. What if know of the wands picked me? We entered the shop to see a graying old man smiling at us. Carlisle went first and got a 12' dragon heartstring maple wand. Edward went next. He squeezed my hand slightly then went to go find a wand. He ended up with a 10' phoenix feather yew wand. Esme got a 11' unicorn hair oak wand and Alice got a mahogany 13' wand also with a unicorn hair. Rosalie got a willow 8' wand with a dragon heartstring. Emmett and Jasper both got redwood wands but Emmets was 14' and dragon heartstring and Jaspers was 9' unicorn hair. Finally, it was Jacob's turn then mine. Jacob found a wand quicker than anyone else, he got a 12' oak phoenix feather wand. And then it was my turn.

I stood nervously as he handed me the first wand. Rejected. We went through more and more wands and found nothing. My fears were coming true. Edward would try and calm me each time. "Bella relax. We will find you a wand." he said. I tried another wand and suddenly it glowed. It was the first one that didn't shoot out of my hands. It was a very unique wand too. Nice and hard so if I tripped it wouldn't break. It was a 10' bamboo phoenix feather wand. I liked it and I think it suited me too. We left the shop and went to go search for more supplies. We got our spell books and our potions supplies. We got sets of robes and we were finally done.

As we were about to leave, Hagrid gave us our tickets. I was very confused. There can't be such a thing as Platform 9 3/4. Carlisle explained how we get to Platform 9 3/4, by running through a wall, strange but true. We went back to the inn and got a room for each of us. Even though the Cullen's didn't need to sleep, we needed to keep up appearances. I was exhausted, but I didn't want to sleep. "Bella, you've had a long day, you need to sleep." Forget that I can't lie I quickly said "But I'm not tired." Then a huge yawn gave me away. Edward started to hum my lullaby and I soon gave in to sleep.


End file.
